


Heroes

by bgltlena



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Calzona, F/F, Multi, Past Callie/Mark, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Starting Arizona/Amelia, shonda won't fix this so I'll do it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school reimagining of Calzona.<br/>Callie Torres is a new student at Seattle Grace High School who immediately hits it off with the perky office aide, Arizona Robbins. What will happen when Arizona finds out that her new friend Calliope has a dark secret?</p><p>Inspired by the David Bowie song "Heroes"</p><p>(Renamed, previously "I Can't Say")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie's first day at SGHS.  
> Callie-centered

"Hi there, you must be the new transfer student Calliope! I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm the office aide first hour. I came in early today to help new students. Let me show you back to Mrs. Bailey's office to get your schedule. Oh, and it's nice to meet you!"

_No one really calls me that other than my parents..._

"Just call me Callie. It's nice to meet you too," she answered.

"What grade are you in, _Callie_?" she asked, putting a little much emphasis on her name.

_This girl sure is energetic._

"I'm a junior."

"Really? Me too! I'm sure I'll be seeing you around then. For now, let's get you that schedule."

Callie followed the peppy blonde girl to an open door at the back of the office with ' _M. Bailey'_ ' above the door and walked in.

"Here for your schedule I assume?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered, as cheerfully as she could bring herself to. Something about the principal seemed intimidating but also warm, almost motherly. Callie walked up to her desk, accepting the paper being held out to her. She turned to leave the room.

"Callie?" Bailey called out from behind her.

"Yes?"

"Don't cause any trouble."

Callie smiles at her.

"You won't have to worry about me, ma'am."

"I like you already. Get going, Callie."

Callie grins and leaves the room, walking back out into the main office clutching her schedule, and sat in a chair at the front to wait for the bell to ring and school to begin. It wasn't long before Arizona cheerfully found her way over to the dark-haired girl.

"Hey, Calliope! Let me see your schedule!"

_Seriously, is she always this freaking happy?_

Callie smiled and handed over the piece of paper she'd been studying. This school had A and B schedule, meaning you had a different set of classes every other day.

"Hmm, we both have Anatomy/Physiology second period on A days..."

"Planning on med school?" Callie asked her.

"Yep! Don't know where yet, but I want to become a surgeon."

"Me too, actually."

"Maybe we'll work together someday too! Well, there are 6 periods a day, including lunch. It looks like we have 3 periods together on A days and 4 together on B days, including lunch on both days! So we'll definitely be seeing a lot of each other then!"

"Sounds awesome,' Callie smiles at her.

_What is it about Arizona that just makes me feel really happy? I'm not a generally happy person. She just has a super-magic smile or something. Did I really just use the word super-magic? This girl is infectious._

"I have first hour office aide every day, so if you ever need any help I'll be here. For now, there's 15 minutes until school starts. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure, I'd love a tour. This is a pretty big school, it's probably best I learn the way around."

"It's just a big, 2-story square. The room numbers start with the floor number. Your first class- what was it again? AP world history, right. That's my 5th period today, room 103. This way."

 

* * *

 

Arizona eagerly led Callie around the entire building. Up and down stairs, and back and forth to the band hall and choir room that were in a separate building, the arts complex. They'd have those classes together. Somehow, she made that entire tour in less than 15 minutes, and took Callie back to her first class.

"So, any questions?"

"Uhm, yeah. How do you keep up that much energy to give people tours? I'm worn out!" Callie panted.

"Ah, it takes practice. Here, let me give you my number so we can keep in touch if you have any problems. That way, I can help you out!" Arizona held out her phone, already on the contacts page. Callie grabbed her phone from the bag and traded off with Arizona. The bell rang, and they punched their numbers into each other's phones.

"Well, I'll see you next period, Calliope! Shoot me a text if you think of any issues!"

"See ya, Arizona!" Callie called after her, as she had already run halfway down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Callie slowly wandered into the classroom, grinning down at her phone. Arizona had put several emojis next to her name. Callie typically didn't have any emoji next to her contact names. She had been homeschooled her entire life, so her phone contacts were her parents, her sister, and a few various fast food delivery joints. So in short, no emojis. Normally she would have deleted them, but what the heck. She saved the contact. Callie walked over to an unoccupied desk and sat down. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. The girl sitting beside her gave her a big grin.

"Hi! I'm Lexie, Lexie Grey. What's your name?"

"I'm Callie Torres."

_No automatic cheerfulness, I guess I'm back to normal._

"Can I see your schedule?"

Callie handed Lexie her schedule. Lexie pulled hers out for comparison.

"Oh, are you new here too?" Callie asked.

"What? No, I just don't have my schedule memorized yet. From that, I'm guessing you've already run into Arizona."

"How'd you know?" Callie asked, surprised.

Lexie laughed.

"Well for one, Arizona always memorizes her schedule immediately. Also, you walked into the room grinning like a madman. Arizona has that effect on people. That's why she's office aide first hour, the first person you see when you walk in the building."

"Oh, okay, that makes a lot of sense," Callie chuckled lightly.

The girls made more small talk and exchanged phone numbers as the bell rang again. They smiled at each other and Callie turned back around. The teacher, Mr. Hunt, walked in. The class was honestly pretty simple, they just went over the syllabus. Callie didn't pay much attention, she'd just read over it at home. She just sat there silently and let Lexie braid her hair.

 

* * *

 

Callie's second hour went just about the same, except she shared a table with Arizona, who would be her lab partner for the rest of the year. When the bell rang, Callie and Arizona started gathering up their things. They were the last ones out of the classroom.

"Calliope, do you want to sit with me at lunch or do you..." Arizona trailed off.

"It's just Callie, and no, I'll sit with you."

"Good, good, okay. Then there are a few people I'll introduce you to, _just Callie_."

"You know what I meant, Arizona!" Callie sighed, frustrated.

Arizona laughed, maybe a little too hard.

"Alright Callie, just come with me," Arizona said, still laughing.

 

* * *

 

Once they got to the lunchroom, the line was out the door.

"Damn it!" Arizona exclaimed, frustrated.

"Don't worry Arizona, I have enough food packed for the both of us. My father always packs me way too much." Callie laughed at the childish grin on Arizona's face.

"You pack your lunch?"

"Hey, it's way better than any cafeteria food I've ever had. I think I have an extra burrito you could have."

"Really? You're the best, Calliope."

_She's never going to give that up is she?_

"Arizona, can I ask you something?" Callie asked as they made their way over to a round table of people who Callie could only assume were Arizona's friends, including Lexie.

"Yeah, shoot," Arizona answered.

"Why do you keep calling me by my full name?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just like it better."

"Oh, okay."

"Is it bothering you? I can stop."

"No, it's fine, really. It's just that nobody outside of my family has ever called me that."

"Oh."

They finally reached the table.

"Hey guys! This is Callie! She's new this year, so don't scare her off please."

They all laugh. Arizona points around the table at each person, respectively.

"That's Cristina, top of the class. That's Meredith. You know our Anatomy/Physiology teacher Ms. Grey? Meredith is her daughter. That's Derek, Meredith's boyfriend. That's Lexie, Meredith's half-sister. They have the same dad. That's Amelia. She's Derek's sister and my girlfriend. There are more of us, we just don't all have lunch this hour."

Callie looks to Lexie for help. Lexie just laughs.

"Me and Lexie have first hour together, I didn't notice if anyone else was in there though, I was in the front."

"Oh okay. Presumably it was Lexie who Dutch braided your hair?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, it took me almost all hour. Some of my best work," Lexie answered for her.

"Cool."

They sat down, Callie in between Lexie and Arizona who was sitting by Amelia. Callie unzipped her bag and dug out her lunch. She handed Arizona the burrito and kept the tamales for herself.

"Holy crap, you bring actual good food!" Meredith exclaimed. It seemed she had also fallen victim to Lexie's braiding. Callie could tell they were going to get along well.

Callie grinned at her.

"Yeah, suppose so. My father isn't the best in the parenting category, but he sure can cook!"

_There it was again. The cheerfulness. Freaking Arizona..._

"Hey, my mom sucked too and she couldn't cook either!" Meredith said.

The whole table cracked up laughing. They made small talk for the rest of lunch, exchanged phone numbers, and agreed that all the girls would get together that weekend at Arizona's place for a movie night. When the bell rang, they all threw away their trash and said their goodbyes until their next classes.

 

* * *

 

 Arizona and Callie walked together to their next class, philosophy. The teacher, Mrs. Dawson, did an amazing job of making the class interesting. She said they'd have one main project that they'd work on in bits and pieces all year. It was a small class, maybe 12 students or so. They were all to partner up, and each student would do a series of interviews on their partner. They would then either write a paper or shoot a video about a past event that changed their partner's life. Arizona and Callie partnered up, as well as Meredith and Cristina. They were to start their first interview in class, this one was for the partners to just talk and get to know each other, not sharing their events. That could be done in the next interview or outside of class. Mrs. Dawson sat at her desk as the first interviews initiated.

"So, where did you come from Calliope?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I've always lived here, but I've been homeschooled all my life."

"Really? Wow. I've never met anyone who's been homeschooled."

"Yeah, my parents hired a tutor to teach us school curriculum and classical music."

"So, not to sound rude, you come from a wealthy family?"

"No, that's not rude at all. Yeah, I'd say so. Private tutor, butlers, the works. I can't get too much into it though, I'd have to tell you my life-changing event,"

"Oh, okay. Moving on then. Why does nobody outside of your family aside from me call you Calliope? It's a beautiful name."

 "I don't know. I guess I just never let anyone else call me that. Again, you're getting to my important event."

"Well if you never let anyone else call you that, why do you let me call you that?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Callie replied, laughing.

Arizona giggled.

Suddenly, the timer went off at the front of the classroom. That meant it was time to switch who was asking questions.

"Ah, my turn," Callie said. "Why are you always so happy?"

"Oh, that's easy!" she answered cheerfully, as always. "I find it useless to waste time being unhappy. Life is just so much easier when you're positive."

_Wow. That was actually an incredible answer._

"Nice. Next question," Callie continued. "Favorite color?"

"Oh come on now that's an awful question!"

"Hey, you barely asked any questions, we pretty much just had a conversation."

"Come on. Ask a better question, Calliope!" Arizona said, laughing so hard she got a few glares from other students.

"Okay, okay, fine. Favorite sandwich?"

They both cracked up.

"I hate sandwiches. I like pizza though!"

The bell rang and both girls walked out of class laughing so hard tears were rolling down their faces, having gotten practically nothing accomplished.

 

* * *

 

 Callie pretty much suffered through her last class, the only person from her new group in it was Amelia, who really wouldn't talk to her much, as much as Callie tried. She couldn't wait to get out of that class, it had definitely been her least favorite of the day. When the bell finally rang, Callie walked out to her car quickly, avoiding everyone, even Arizona. She had to get home quickly, or it'd be bad for her. Ever since the last summer, Callie's life had been a living hell. She was grateful for this philosophy project because she could finally tell someone about this, and get it off her chest. She drove home in a hurry and ran inside.

"CALLIOPE IPHEGENIA TORRES!"

 

* * *

 

 Callie sat in her room, crying. That was probably the worst it had ever been. The girl looked over at her clock, tears dripping down her cheeks, hair falling in her face. Suddenly she heard a faint noise from behind her. It was coming from her phone. She grabbed it and glanced at the screen.

_No!_

"Calliope?"

 

 


	2. And You Will Be Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie has a secret.  
> Arizona-centered.

Arizona ran into her room when she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed her phone off of her bed to see who was calling. It was Calliope! She answered it.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Had she been butt-dialed?

"Hellooooooo?"

What was that she heard? Was that crying? It was! Why was she crying? Arizona's thoughts were interrupted when she heard movement and the crying stopped.

"Calliope?" she questioned softly.

Arizona heard Callie curse under her breath and the call cut out. Arizona decided to text her.

 

_Arizona - Calliope Torres I know you did not just hang up on me. ~~~~_

 

It took about 10 minutes for Callie to text back.

 

_Calliope - I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Arizona - Calliope please! What's wrong?_

 

Callie never answered. Arizona tried several times to call Callie but to no avail.

 

* * *

 

 

Arizona showed up to school the next day over half an hour early. Calliope couldn't avoid her today! Not only did Callie have to walk through the office to get in, they had 4 periods together! She sat at the desk at the front of the office watching the door for 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 15...

Arizona was just starting to get concerned when the door opened and the raven-haired girl slowly walked in, hair covering her face.

"Calliope, you can't hide behind your hair," she said, frustrated. Arizona grabbed Callie by the arm and pulled her into the counselor's office. The counselor was always late anyway, she wasn't using it, and Arizona wanted a place to have a conversation privately.

"Calliope, seriously. What's wrong?" Arizona asked when the door was closed and locked behind them.

Callie glanced up at her, visibly on the brink of tears.

"Callie, if you don't tell me, I can't help you." Arizona said, starting to get irritated. That's when Callie fell into her, sobbing.

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona said softly.

"Just shut up and hold me," Callie said, barely audible. "It's almost helping..."

Arizona did just that.

 

* * *

 

 A few minutes later, Callie looked up at Arizona.

"Okay, I'll talk now."

"Please do."

Callie took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Last year, I was with someone. We had been dating for a year or so, and he decided that it was time to do the do. I wasn't ready, but he pretty much forced it on me. A few weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. My parents are very strictly Catholic. They didn't allow me to get an abortion, and they wouldn't allow me to keep a child out of wedlock. Their solution? Forcing me to give the baby up for adoption. Ever since the day I gave birth..." Callie paused, and Arizona supportively touched her arm, only for Callie to wince.

"Calliope..."

"Ever since the day I gave birth, my mother has been abusive. We've never truly seen eye-to-eye, but that crossed the line for her and she snapped. She slapped me across the face while I was laying in the hospital bed. Hell of a way to wake up from a nap. When I said my parents were wealthy? That was the world's largest understatement, so nobody did anything to help me. I just got sent home from the hospital with them. Now my dad, he pitied me. He's always been a nice guy, understanding deep down. He knew that the conception of the baby wasn't exactly consented on my part, but my mom is too bull-headed even for him. So, he sends food with me to school every day. More than I would ever need. The food is nice of course, but it doesn't do much for these."

Callie lifted up her sleeve to show ugly purple bruises where Arizona had touched Callie's arm. Arizona gasped.

"My one true consolation is that my mom is always away on work. She's very rarely home. That's why I rush home after school, I never know when she'll be in. Now I should be good for a few weeks."

Arizona was in tears as well as this point.

She hugged Callie tightly, and Callie let out a whimper, like a kicked puppy.

"Callie? Are you..."

Callie lifted up her shirt to reveal even more bruises, these even worse, dark purple and yellow.

"Calliope, this is horrible! You have to do something about this!"

"Arizona! Don't you think I've _tried_? This has been going on for six months!"

"I'm going to figure something out. I know I literally met you yesterday, but you're already one of my closest friends, I just immediately felt drawn to you, like we were meant to be close. So I have to help you! I can't let you go on like this. Come with me to my house after school today. Your mom is already gone, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then don't rush out of here. I have access to the school directory and can find out where you live, so don't try anything funny."

At that, the bell rang. Arizona gave Callie one last hug, gently this time. They both wiped away their tears and Callie left to go to class with a sad smile. Arizona quickly ran over to her desk and logged into the computer. She pulled up the school directory, pulled up Callie's page and wrote down her address, just in case. She closed out of the directory and sat quietly through the rest of the hour, left alone with her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Arizona suffered through her next class, anxious for lunch. Once the class ended, Arizona quickly gathered up her things and ran over to where Callie was zipping up her bag. Sadly, the only seat in this class that had been empty was far from Arizona. She grabbed Callie by the hand and pulled her out of the classroom and over to the side in the hallway.

"Did you bring your own food again today?"

"Yeah, I always do."

"Okay, then we're not going to the lunchroom. Follow me."

Arizona took off down the hallway and ran outside. Callie ran after her, laughing as Arizona disappeared into the trees. Arizona pulled aside branches just by muscle memory, she'd been here so many times. She kept running until she saw the familiar glint of sunlight off of glass. She heard Callie panting behind her as she stopped in front of her favorite building on campus. The greenhouse.

"Arizona, what is this place?"

"It's the old greenhouse. I always bring people here when they're sad. It's the perfect place to sit and talk."

"It's... It's beautiful, Arizona."

"Sure is. I've gone to school here my entire life and it still takes my breath away," Arizona smiles as they walk inside and sit down. "So, let's continue our conversation from earlier. Where were we?"

"I left off saying that my mom should be gone already," she said, digging the food out of her bag. "Looks like quesadillas today, Arizona."

Arizona smiled and took the food Callie offered to her before asking her next question.

"How often does your mom come in?"

"Once or twice a month. I should be totally safe for a week or two."

"I guess that's good then."

The girls stayed in the greenhouse for the rest of lunch talking, Arizona getting angrier and angrier the more she heard of Callie's abuse. By the time they finally had to go to their next class, Arizona had made up her mind. She was _going_ to help Callie. She had no idea how, but she'd figure something out, before the next time Callie's mom came to visit.

 

* * *

 

Arizona practically daydreamed through all the rest of her classes, anxious for Callie to come over. Honestly, just glad for Callie to be going anywhere but home. And Arizona was going to do her damnedest to make sure Callie had the best day ever, especially after yesterday's incident. Her last class, computers, could not have gone any slower. Arizona shared a table with Amelia in that class, and that was her one consolation.

"Arizona, you staring at the clock isn't going to make time pass any faster. If anything, it'll go by slower."

"Yeah, you're probably right Ames. I'm sorry," Arizona replied, laughing anxiously.

"Seriously though, why are you so anxious? Got somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Arizona, what's going on?"

"It's nothing. I just have a new friend coming over after school."

"Oh. But really Arizona, we're five minutes into the class. "

"I know," she replied sadly. "I'm just excited!"

Arizona sat through the rest of the hour planning out how she was going to cheer up Callie tonight.

 

* * *

 

When the bell finally rang, Arizona ran straight to the front office, where Callie had last hour office aide. She ran in to find Callie waiting for her, smiling.

"Ready to go, Calliope?"

"Sure thing," she replied.

The girls hopped in Arizona's car.

"Our first stop? The best damn pizza place in Seattle. It's a little place, mostly unheard of. But it's the best pizza I've ever had."

"Sounds good to me."

They drove a few miles, making small talk along the way, trying to avoid talking about the elephant in the room that was the abusive mother. When they finally arrived, Arizona ordered 2 pizzas. One plain pepperoni, Callie's favorite, and one chicken bacon ranch, the house special. When their pizza arrived, Arizona pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"I have to get your reaction to this pizza on camera," Arizona replied coolly.

Callie laughed and picked up a slice of the house pizza. Arizona hit record as Callie lifted the pizza and took a bite.

"Holy _shit!_ That is freaking incredible. Oh my _Gooooooood."_

"Right?"

The girls sat and ate all the pizza they could eat, mostly in silence except for an occasional moan of how amazing the pizza was.

Once they had each eaten way more than they probably should've, Callie packed the rest in a box and Arizona went to pay. They got back in Arizona's car and drove to Arizona's house.

 

* * *

 

 Once they arrived, Arizona grabbed the pizza box to stick in the fridge and led Callie inside. When she opened the door, both her parents were standing there.

"Who's this, Ari?" her mom asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Callie. She's new this year."

"Nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Robbins." Callie greeted them, smiling.

She shook each of their hands in turn.

"Please, call me Barbara."

"Nice, strong handshake, girl. Call me Daniel."

Arizona and her mom shared a look. He let very few people call him Daniel. The look didn't go unnoticed by the man either.

"What, it isn't like you're the only one that can call me by my name, Barbara."

The two blonde women laughed while Callie and Daniel smiled.

"Here, come on in girls. I just started dinner."

Arizona laughed, holding up the pizza box.

Barbara shot a joking glare at Arizona, who only laughed harder. They walked inside and Arizona led Callie to her room, where she immediately dug a box full of movies out from under the bed. Arizona pulled out four or five choices, from which Callie chose _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._

"Oh my god, that's my favorite movie of all time!" Arizona grinned.

"Really? Mine too!" Callie chuckled.

They popped the movie in and sat on Arizona's bed to watch it, both of them pretty much able to quote the entire movie. They had already decided that even though it was a Tuesday, Callie would spend the night, and just wear something of Arizona's to school the next day. The two girls made it through a few more movies, several sodas each, and the rest of their pizza before they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Arizona stirred in the morning with her arms wrapped around something- scratch that- _someone_ in front of her. She groggily opened her eyes to see very familiar raven-colored hair.

_Calliope? Why did I wake up snuggling with Calliope on my bed?_

She vaguely remembered falling asleep last night after watching movies with Callie, but she didn't remember any cuddling. She gently moved her arms to get out of bed-

"Arizona?"


	3. Nothing Will Drive Them Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona devises a plan.  
> Callie-centered.

Callie wakes up in the morning to the feeling of arms wrapped around her waist. She hadn't woken up like that for a long time. Just as soon as she registered the feeling, the arms were retreating, the person snuggled into her from behind was leaving. Callie glanced over as they scooted away, seeing that all-too-familiar blonde hair.

"Arizona?"

"Morning, sunshine!" Arizona replied, cheerfully.

Callie just gave her a strange look and rolled over, before realizing why Arizona had said that. She didn't think Callie had woken up in time to register that Arizona had been cuddling with her. Needless to say, she had. Callie decided to play along, for now at least.

"Morning," Callie groaned.

"Get up, Calliope, we have school."

"Five more minutes," Callie said, pulling the covers over her head as Arizona turned on the light.

"No, sleepyhead. We're going to be late."

"Might as well be hella late."

Arizona laughed, and walked back over to the bed.

"Calliope Torres, you have five seconds to get out of bed until I come over there and tickle you senseless."

"You won't," Callie replied.

Arizona could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Five. Four. Three..."

Arizona started moving closer to the bed.

"Two..."

She hopped up onto the bed, landing on her knees.

"One."

Arizona paused just long enough for Callie to roll over revealing that smirk still plastered on her face. Arizona matched her expression for just a moment before she attacked Callie's sides, tickling her relentlessly. Callie yelped, smirk quickly disappearing. Arizona kept going until Callie fell off of the bed, panting.

"Okay, okay, you win," Callie gasped.

Arizona laughed and helped Callie up.

"I warned you."

"I know."

"Get dressed," Arizona demanded, tossing her a pair of jeans and a Hollister hoodie.

Callie happily accepted the clothes from the blonde and went to get changed. Soon after, the girls left to head to school. When they arrived, they were about ten minutes late. Arizona quickly ran over to the computer, logged in, and removed the tardy marks from hers and Callie's names. Callie just laughed.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"No, as long as I don't get caught. Come on, get to class," Arizona replied, laughing.

Callie scampered off to her first class, and she saw that the door to the classroom was open and the teacher was out of the room. She quickened her pace to reach her seat before the teacher returned, plopping down in front of Lexie right before the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Open your books to page 394..."

The class droned on. Callie's only consolation was that Lexie braided her hair again, which she loved. Mr. Hunt went on about some sort of historical battle, not that Callie was really paying any attention. She was just anxious for lunch. Arizona had invited her to the greenhouse with the promise of pizza. Since Callie had stayed at Arizona's house, she'd had no opportunity for her father to pack her food. Plus, she preferred pizza anyway. Lexie tied off her braid just as the bell rang.

"Whew, that was close. Almost didn't finish."

"Well, you got a late start."

"Speaking of," Lexie started as they headed toward their second class together. "Why were you so late?"

"I didn't want to get out of bed. I wouldn't have even shown up if it hadn't been for Arizona."

"What did Arizona do?"

Apparently it had been common knowledge that Callie would be at Arizona's house.

"She tickled me."

Lexie burst out laughing.

"She pulled a Robbins on you."

"What do you mean?"

"She threatens to do something, you call her bluff, she attacks. She's notorious for that. Arizona Robbins is not a girl who bluffs."

Callie laughed. Arizona continued to surprise her. The girls walked into their classroom, and Callie took her seat next to Arizona, grinning.

"Hey there, sunshine!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well, at first it was sarcastically because you were really pissy this morning. Now it was because you walked into the room grinning."

"Oh."

"So why are you so cheery, Calliope?"

"Oh, it's nothing. According to Lexie I got Robbins'd this morning," Callie replied, making Arizona laugh.

The blonde turned around Lexie, giving her a questioning look.

"Robbins'd?"

"Yeah. You threaten, someone calls your bluff, you attack."

Arizona just turned back around, laughing, which got a dirty look from Ms. Grey. Arizona just smiled sheepishly and got started on the bellwork. Callie chuckled a little next to her before doing the same. They sat through their Anatomy/Physiology class in quiet, Callie occasionally stealing a glance toward Arizona, who looked like she was thinking about something much deeper than the gross anatomy of a heart. For a sixteen-year-old, Arizona was shockingly talented in this class, same as Callie. They both flew through the worksheet when it was handed to them, easily filling in all the blanks on the heart diagram. Pulmonary arteries, check. Vena cava, check. Tricuspid valve, check. They both turned in their papers in less than five minutes, and Ms. Grey (surprisingly) let them head to lunch a bit early. The girls headed out to the greenhouse, Callie keeping up much better this time. They arrived and Arizona pulled the bag of cold pizza out of her backpack.

"This morning you told me we were out of pizza," Callie grumbled.

"Yeah, I was saving it for now," Arizona said.

The blonde let out a sigh as Callie took a bite of pizza.

"What is it?" the girl asked, mouth full.

Arizona let out a little giggle, but that faded soon and she became solemn again.

"Arizona, come on, you can talk to me."

Arizona thought she might as well say this straight up.

"Calliope, has anyone ever called Child Protective Services on your mother?"

Callie almost choked on her pizza. She took a moment to swallow the bite before responding.

"Uh, I don't think so. Really, I think most people are too scared to threaten Lucia Torres with a lawsuit."

Arizona kept her morose look.

"I'll call them. If you'd let me. Because I really want to."

"And how do you plan to tackle my mother in court?"

"I'd cross that bridge when I came to it."

"That's a bridge that requires planning ahead."

"I think I could do it. I've watched a lot of _How to Get Away With Murder._ " Arizona stated simply.

Callie laughed awkwardly.

"I don't think a TV show would help you much against a wealthy woman with a law degree."

"So I hire an actual lawyer. I have to do something Callie. I can't stand idly by while your mother abuses you on a regular basis."

Callie truly appreciated Arizona's devotion, especially since they've only known each other for three days. Arizona was just a nice person who felt the need to play hero just to help people. Callie just refused to let Arizona get hurt in the process. Lucia could easily take this case and turn it around, pinning the abuse on Arizona, and the blonde didn't really understand that.

"Wait, I thought of something."

The sound of Arizona's voice clouds Callie's thought process.

"What is it?"

"If you had video evidence of the abuse, you could skip trial and just have your mother arrested. Do you have security cameras in your house?"

"Not in the bedrooms or bathrooms. Mother knows that, too."

"Dammit."

Arizona stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to think of something.

"As much as I hate to say this, because I don't want you to get hurt even one more time..." Arizona trailed off, then continued. "I could come over after school today, and set up a camera. The next time your mom's in town, just turn it on. I have a GoPro, it's easily hidden."

Callie decided just to humor her friend.

"Okay, Arizona. Come with me after school and we can set it up."

Arizona beamed, the previously mentioned super-magic smile that was incredibly contagious. Callie smiled weakly, deciding not to mention to Arizona the cleaning staff who would find the camera and report it to Lucia, causing Callie some issues later on. It would be worth it though, just to show Arizona that there really wasn't anything anyone could do for her. Arizona dug in her bag until she pulled out what Callie assumed was her GoPro. Arizona pulled it out of its box and began to hook up attachments to it. Callie just sighed, making the blonde cock an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing," Callie replied.

Just as Arizona was opening her mouth to say something else, the bell rang signaling that they had to go to class. Arizona made a frustrated noise, but got up anyway and the girls headed to class. Callie suffered through the rest of the day, just wanting to get this over with. Arizona met her in the front office after school and they hopped in Callie's car.

"Arizona, are you really sure you want to do this?"

Arizona scoffed.

"Calliope, I'll do anything to help you. I hate this plan just as much as you probably do, as much as I don't ever want you to get hurt again. But this is a last resort- you've said there's no way, and I found a potential way. So, yeah, I want to at least try," the blonde replied sincerely.

Callie just nodded in acceptance, and they drove. They stopped for coffee on the way, ordering two mocha lattes. They drove for about five more minutes before pulling up to a massive gate. Callie reached out the window and pushed the button to speak.

"Es Calliope, abra la puerta."

The gate opened agonizingly slowly, and Arizona squinted through the gap as it did so. The expression on her face revealed her shock.

"Callie, you live in a freaking castle."

Callie just laughed and continued down the driveway, approaching the manor. She parked her car in the garage, and both girls headed inside. Callie led Arizona up a few flights of stairs and into her bedroom.

"Callie, your room is as big as my entire house."

"Arizona, I've been to your house, and it is not."

"Okay, okay, but your room is huge."

Callie just laughed again, tossed her bag down on the floor and sat down on her bed.

Arizona sat next to her, looking around, before finally asking:

"Where's your bathroom? I really have to pee."

Callie smiled and pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Arizona downed the last of her coffee, she'd throw it away in the bathroom. Callie watched Arizona walk across the room, still smiling. Callie had never had someone this devoted to helping her. Her smile faded as she heard a door slam from downstairs.

"CALLIOPE!"


	4. We Can Beat Them, Just For One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking turn of events puts a hitch in Arizona's plans.  
> Arizona-centered.

Arizona walked into the bathroom, not closing the door all the way. It wasn't like Callie was going to walk in on her. Plus, there were multiple doors in this bathroom (presumably leading to closets), and Arizona needed a way to distinguish the exit. She tossed her coffee cup into the trash can and stood in front of the mirror. She didn't actually need to pee, she was just really, really nervous. She was smoothing her hair back when she heard a door slamming loudly, sounding like it came from downstairs. She questioned this for a moment, but that's when she heard the yelling. A woman's voice, angry.

"CALLIOPE!"

Arizona heard something hit the floor and make a little splash sound coming from Callie's room. Callie had dropped her coffee. That answered Arizona's question- Callie's mother was back early.

"Hasta aquí, Madre."

Arizona heard Callie's voice break as she replied, matching her mother's volume, yet not her tone. Arizona had taken a few years of Spanish herself, Callie had said _Up here, mother._ Arizona heard footsteps coming up stairs, and the door to Callie's room opening.

"Hola madre. ¿Cómo estuvo tú viaje?"

_Hello mother, how was your trip?_

Callie's mother just grunted, and Arizona heard a sharp sound- a slap. Arizona winced, then had a terrible realization. Callie's mom was back, and the camera wasn't set up yet. If she couldn't figure something out, Callie would have to suffer through this at least one more time.

_Think fast, Robbins, come on._

Arizona could hear more terrible sounds now. Punches, slaps, and curse words from Lucia. Arizona's heart broke a little bit more each time she heard a sound from Callie. It was the kind of sound you'd expect from someone who was used to this. No screaming, no crying, just little grunts and whimpers on every impact. Suddenly, Arizona got an idea, and became very glad that she hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, went to the camera app, and walked slowly over to the door, being careful not to make a sound. She held her phone's camera up to the crack in the door, angling so that it was recording the abuse going on in the other room. Now being able to see what was happening on the phone screen, Arizona held her free hand over her mouth, silent tears rolling down her face. She could see the fire in Lucia's eyes and the brokenness in Callie's. Arizona wished that this could just stop- she had the footage she needed, the rest of this was just extra evidence. After about ten more minutes, Callie's mother finally retreated from the room. Arizona sat her phone on the bathroom counter and burst into Callie's room to find her friend weeping on the bed, clothes torn and bruises already becoming visible beneath them. The blonde ran to Callie, gently taking the sobbing girl into her arms, wary not to hurt her further. Callie leaned into her, the tears soaking Arizona's sleeve and running down her arm. Arizona just sat there and cried with her for a while, truly understanding the depth of Callie's situation for the first time.

"Calliope?'

Callie didn't respond, she just looked up at Arizona.

"I'm so sorry."

Callie just nodded solemnly, then rose from the bed. Arizona looked at her questioningly, and Callie just limped slowly over to a small closet on the other side of a room, opening the door. Callie carefully dug in the closet for a minute, eventually pulling out a mop. Arizona gave her a sad smile and walked over to take the mop from her, seeing that Callie had indeed spilled her coffee. Callie accepted the help that Arizona offered, handing her the mop. Arizona bent down to pick up the paper cup and lid to throw them away, taking them into the bathroom- that was the only trash can that Arizona knew the location of. As she was leaving the bathroom, she remembered her phone and grabbed it off of the counter. She walked out of the bathroom, unlocking her phone. She walked out and handed the phone to Callie.

"This may not have gone exactly as planned, but I got the footage I needed to put your mom behind bars, Calliope."

Callie looked shocked at first, but her shock quickly turned into a grin. However, that grin faded just as fast.

"Calliope, what is it?"

"She'll come back again later. Arizona, you really need to sneak out before she does. I'll be okay, just take that to the police station."

Arizona grimaced, but nodded.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?"

"I'd never make it off the property. The gateman will let you out, he's on my side."

Arizona nodded, and hugged her friend again. The two girls shared a look of understanding before Callie led Arizona to the door of her room. She opened the door and looked both ways for a few seconds before gesturing for Arizona to stay behind her, and started down the hall to the stairs. Once they were safely outside, they hugged once more and Callie sent Arizona on her way. Arizona heard muffled yelling as soon as Callie had closed the door, something along the lines of _Why aren't you in your room_ if Arizona translated correctly. The blonde took off toward the gate, it opening for her at the same agonizingly slow pace it had before. Once it was barely wide enough for her to slip through, it stopped. Arizona squeezed through the gate and pressed the speak button to thank the gateman before starting the 10-mile jog to the police station. At this point, Arizona decided to call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Arizona, honey, where are you?"

Arizona was nothing if not honest.

"Jogging to the police station."

"That's 25 miles from the school!" Barbara exclaimed.

"I'm not at the school."

"Where are you then?"

"I was at Callie's house."

"And why are you going to the police station?"

Arizona sighed.

"I can't tell you the exact reason just yet, I'll leave that to Callie when she's ready to tell other people. But I'm helping her, mom."

"Oh."

Barbara was obviously very suspicious, but accepted this answer for the time being.

"I just called because I didn't want you to be concerned about my location- and I'll need a ride home from the police station."

"Okay, I'll be there when you need me. How far from the station are you?"

"About ten miles. I'm running."

"Ten miles?"

"Hey, I'm fast."

"Just be careful, Ari."

"I will, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

Arizona ended the call and picked up her pace. The run took her just over an hour, running full-speed the whole time. She arrived at the police precinct sweaty and out of breath. She opened the doors and walked up to the front desk.

"I'd like to report a case of domestic violence," the blonde panted. "I have video evidence."

The woman at the desk nodded.

"Your name?"

"Arizona," she said, and paused before adding "Robbins," realizing that the woman needed her full name.

"I'm Officer Altman, I'd be happy to help you. You said you have video evidence?"

Arizona nodded.

"I'll have to take a look at that. Why don't we go into my office?"

Arizona followed the officer into her office and sat down on one of the plush chairs in front of the desk.

"If possible, I need the names of the abuser and the abused."

"Of course. It's my friend Calliope Torres being abused by her mother, Lucia Torres."

Officer Altman visibly tensed at Lucia's name.

"And the evidence?"

Arizona handed her the phone, and Officer Altman played the video. Arizona grimaced, hearing Callie's whimpering again. Officer Altman paused the video after a minute or two.

"I've seen all I need to see. We've had several reports over the years of Lucia abusing her daughter, but no sufficient evidence has ever been provided to suffice for an arrest. You're a real hero, Arizona."

Arizona smiled.

"I have a question for you, though."

The smile disappeared.

"Where were you during this?"

"I was in her bathroom filming through a crack in the door."

"And why were you in her house?"

Arizona pulled the GoPro out of her bag to show the police officer.

"I was going to set this up to record the next time Lucia was in town. However, she was in town early and showed up when I had gone to the bathroom."

"So you recorded it on this phone?"

"Yes."

"And what of this camera?"  the officer asked, gesturing to the GoPro.

"I hadn't set it up yet, we had just arrived. I hadn't even taken it out of my bag yet."

"Very well then, Arizona. You're good to go. We'll have a team head out to Torres Manor tonight. Thank you again for this."

"Anything to help a friend," Arizona said as she turned to leave. "Wait- I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can I delete this video? I don't want this on my phone."

"Yes, I've seen enough. Feel free."

"Thank you, Officer."

"Please, call me Teddy."

Arizona smiled.

"Teddy," she repeated as she walked toward the door.

Officer Altman smiled at the blonde as she left and walked over to her mother who was sitting in the lobby.

"Mom."

"Arizona? What's going on?"

"I just turned in a criminal and saved a friend. Successful day."

Barbara just smiled, still not completely understanding.

"I'll explain later. Neither me or Callie committed any crimes, I promise."

Her mother laughed and led Arizona toward the door, and they drove home. A few hours later, Arizona got a call from Callie.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I can't thank you enough."

Arizona could have sworn she heard police sirens in the background.

"Anything to help a friend, Callie."

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you for a while? I don't mean to impose, but I really don't want to stay in this house right now."

"Of course you can."

"Thank you, Arizona. Do you mind if I come tonight?"

"Sure, just get your stuff together and head on over. I'll let my mom know."

"Okay then."

They said their goodbyes then Arizona headed downstairs to tell her mom.

"Hey, Callie's going to come stay with us for a while, okay? Family issues," she added the latter bit when she saw the questioning look on her mother's face.

Barbara nodded understandingly.

"Do I need to prepare her a place to stay?"

"She can just stay in my room, unless she has a problem with that."

"Okay then. Let me call your father at work and tell him."

A while later, the doorbell rang and Arizona went to greet their visitor. She opened the door to find Callie there, with only a backpack. Arizona smiled when she saw that Callie was wearing her hoodie again- she had taken it off at school which had saved it from being torn up by Lucia.

"Come on in, Calliope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how law works and I didn't have time to research so I kinda invented my own little system. Don't worry about it XD  
> -Jo


	5. You Can Be Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie temporarily moves in with Arizona, arising complications with Amelia.  
> Callie-centered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully nobody forgot about Arizona and Amelia's girlfriends status, right? That's about to heat up. Enjoy!

"Come on in, Calliope."

Callie smiled at the blonde and moved past her into the house.

"Where's all your stuff?"

"In my backpack."

"That's it?"

"My mother went into a fit and destroyed the rest of my clothes. So, yeah, that's it."

Arizona didn't say anything, only enveloped Callie in a bone-crushing hug. Callie stood there for a moment, caught off guard, but hugged her back just as tightly. Callie bit her lip, but despite her best efforts she started crying. Arizona gasped and stepped back, shocked.

"Oh my God, I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked frantically.

Callie just shook her head.

"What is it then?"

"I'm just..." she trailed off for a moment. "Overwhelmed."

Arizona nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"It's just... I never thought I'd be able to escape my mother. You've done so much for me, and I've know you all of- what, three days? And now, I feel unsafe in my own home, so you just let me stay here, and Arizona I'm just... I can't thank you enough."

Arizona shook her head, fighting off tears herself.

"You don't have to thank me at all, Calliope. Anything to help a friend."

It seemed that had become Arizona's motto today. Callie just smiled and hugged her again. At that, Arizona's mother walked in.

"Callie! Welcome," she said, beaming.

"Hey, Mrs. Robbins," the girl replied, still smiling.

"I've told you, call me Barbara."

"Yes ma'am, Barbara," Callie answered, miming a salute and laughing.

"I was just about to start dinner. Why don't you girls put a movie on until it's ready?"

Arizona nodded and pulled out, again, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._

"Arizona, we just watched that yesterday," the girl stated, laughing.

"Calliope, you could never watch this movie too many times."

"True," Callie replied as Arizona popped the movie into the DVD player.

The two girls settled into the couch, Callie leaning her head into Arizona's shoulder. A while into the movie, Arizona was quoting her favorite scene, where everyone toasts to Charlie. In the middle of the scene, they heard a crash come from the kitchen and Arizona's mother cursing. Both girls laughed and Arizona told Callie, along with the movie;

"Welcome to the island of misfit toys."

Both girls cracked up laughing and ran into the kitchen to help Barbara. It looked like she was making her famous chicken pot pie, and had dropped her pan. The girls started cleaning up the mess while Barbara dug around for another pan. Once they were done and Barbara had found another pan, Arizona asked her mother if she could use any help.

"Not from you, honey. You lost your cooking privileges when you managed to burn spaghetti."

All three of them burst out laughing, before Callie spoke up.

"I'd be glad to help, Mrs. Rob- Barbara," she said.

Barbara laughed. Typically she wouldn't have accepted the help, but she wanted a chance to talk to Callie alone.

"I'd appreciate it, after that setback. As for you," she started, looking toward Arizona. "Go watch your movie before you break something else."

Arizona laughed before throwing her hands up and retreating back to the den.

"So, Callie," Barbara started, then paused.

"Yes?"

"I hate to be blunt, or sound rude..."

Callie waited for her to continue, gathering up the ingredients to start over on the pot pie. Barbara sighed.

"Why was Arizona running from your house to the police station earlier?"

Callie just smiled.

"She pretty much saved my life."

Barbara looked pretty surprised.

"Saved your life?"

Callie nodded, and sighed when she realized that Barbara wasn't really accepting that as her entire answer.

"Over the past year, my mother has abused me. Arizona found a way to get her arrested, and she actually pulled it off."

Barbara took a moment to sit down what she was doing and wrap the girl in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I had no idea, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay, you wanted an explanation for why Arizona was at the police station. I knew I'd have to tell you. Really, I'm fine now. But honestly, and don't tell Arizona this, I don't think it would have been long before my mother pulled a weapon. I think Arizona actually saved my life."

Callie could see the mixture of sadness for Callie and pride for Arizona in Barbara's eyes. Barbara brushed her hand over Callie's cheek before they returned to work in a peaceful quiet. After a little while, Arizona came into the kitchen.

"The movie's over and I'm hungry."

"It's in the oven. Five more minutes," Callie replied before Barbara had the chance.

Barbara truly had a newfound respect for Callie, the girl had the integrity and maturity of someone twice her age. Also, her heart swelled with pride for her daughter. She had saved a life today and continued on like it was nothing. Barbara just sat there smiling as the two friends made conversation- mostly talking about how hungry Arizona was. After the five minutes had passed, Callie pulled the pot pie out of the oven while Arizona got out some plates, dropping one before she sat them on the counter. She hung her head in shame while Callie and Barbara laughed. The girls all dug in, mostly making small talk as they ate. Arizona didn't talk much- she was too busy stuffing her face. As the blonde had previously stated, this was her favorite meal. It had become Callie's favorite as well, to be completely honest. Both girls went for seconds, Arizona for thirds. When they were done, Callie noticed that it was past ten o'clock.

"Arizona, we had probably better get ready for bed."

"Oh, yeah, about that, you're still cool with sleeping in my bed with me, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

The girls headed upstairs to get ready for bed. None of Callie's pajamas had survived her mother's rampage, so Arizona lent her a red Panic! at the Disco tanktop and some pajama shorts.

"You like Panic! at the Disco?" Callie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they're my favorite."

"You have great taste."

Arizona just laughed and went to brush her teeth. Callie had forgotten to bring her toothbrush, so Arizona lent her one of those as well.

"Dude, we're totally going shopping this weekend," Arizona stated simply, making Callie laugh.

"Fine, but I'm using my own money."

Arizona just shrugged and crawled into the queen bed, plugging in her phone. Callie plugged hers in on the other side and crawled in next to her. The girls fell asleep easily.

* * *

Callie and Arizona awoke in the morning to the sound of her door opening and someone walking in. Before Callie really processed this, she noticed that her and Arizona were snuggled in close again. Arizona stirred, signaling that she had awoken as well. They both remained still before hearing another noise, followed by a yell.

"Arizona, _what the hell?"_

Arizona leapt out of bed at the sound of the voice.

"Shit, Amelia! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you coffee, but I'm obviously interrupting something."

"Amelia, let me explain."

"What is there to be explained?"

"Trust me, you want to let me explain before you break up with me for no reason."

"Do I really?"

"You do."

"Fine. Explain."

Callie finally got out of bed, her staying there and hiding her face wasn't helping the situation at all. Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but Amelia cut her off when she saw who had been cuddling with Arizona.

"With _Callie?_ You've known her since Monday, and it's Thursday. What the _hell?_ "

"Amelia Shepherd. Let. Me. Speak."

Amelia stared at her expectantly, fuming.

"Callie is living with us for a while because of familial issues. We didn't think to set her up a bed, so she just slept in here with me."

"That doesn't explain why you were cuddling."

"Amelia, you know I gravitate toward people in my sleep. I do the same to you, it's what got us together in the first place."

"Okay," Amelia replied simply.

"We're good?"

"We're good."

Arizona smiled and leaned in to kiss the brunette. Callie had this weird feeling in her stomach at the sight, it felt like jealousy. It couldn't be, though. Callie was totally into dudes. Wasn't she? Suddenly she wasn't so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a little drama now! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy today. I promise I'll update again soon! Remember that comments and kudos make my little baby heart happy <3  
> Love always, Jo <3


	6. And I'll Drink All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona deals with the consequences of cuddling with Callie... even though Amelia said they were "good."  
> Callie-centered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while, I've had finals. I should start updating more often now that I'm almost free for the summer!

Yep, Callie was definitely jealous.

It wasn't even because she was attracted to Arizona.

It was just that Amelia was _all over her._

It had been a week or so since Amelia had found Arizona and Callie asleep - and ever since, she had been attached at the hip to Arizona. Callie didn't know if it was really affecting Arizona, she seemed happy enough, but Amelia was just being straight up clingy. Not only was she clingy to Arizona, she wouldn't even look at Callie. Arizona was right, she does like to initiate cuddling in her sleep, and Amelia was being kind of ridiculous.

Right now, their little group was sitting in Arizona's (and technically Callie's?) living room, playing monopoly. Callie, who claimed to be sick, sat far away from everyone else on the couch. Really, it was just that the only available seat was next to Amelia, and Callie was not in the mood to handle pettiness. Sighing, she pressed shuffle on her iPod, music blasting through her earbuds.

_I've got troubled thoughts, and the self-esteem to match, what a catch..._

Skip.

_If home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked..._

Callie laughed before skipping that one as well.

_I've loved everything about you that hurts, so let me see your moves, let me see your moves..._

She settled on that one before looking back to the scene in front of her.

Arizona was very much winning, Amelia laughing and kissing her after every turn. Callie could tell that even the cheerful blonde was starting to get annoyed. They'd never been a very lovey-dovey couple, and Amelia had never really been the type for PDA, but it seemed the sudden change in the brunette's behavior was unnerving even for Arizona. Callie watched the blonde closely, noting every tiny change in her expression. In the week Callie had lived with her, she'd begun to notice the little things that Arizona did. For example; when she lied, her voice would get higher and her left eyebrow would twitch a little. When she was frustrated, she'd bite her lip. When she was focused, she'd stick out her tongue a little. After a while, Arizona noticed Callie's staring, and gave a bit of a helpless look. Callie just grinned, making Arizona laugh.

"Dude, how the hell do you guys talk without even talking?" Cristina asked, blunt as usual.

Arizona shrugged.

Amelia scowled.

Callie just looked back down at the book she had been pretending to occupy herself with.

Cristina pouted that no one had answered her question before Lexie spoke up.

"Mark and I do that."

"Wait, who the hell is Mark?" Meredith asked, glaring at her younger sister.

"Shit, did I actually just say that out loud?" Lexie asked, flushed.

There was murmur of confirmation from everyone, and Lexie hung her head.

"Who. The hell. Is Mark?" Meredith demanded.

"My... boyfriend."

_"Boyfriend?"_

"Uh, yeah."

Izzie let out a loud whoop and a couple of others clapped or whistled, making Lexie blush even more.

"Wait, Mark who?" Amelia asked.

"Mark Sloan."

At that, several people in the room tensed up. Derek, Amelia, and Callie - who had removed her earbuds just in time.

"Mark Sloan?" Derek yelled.

"Sloan? Are you kidding?" Amelia matched his volume, springing off of Arizona.

"M-M-Mark Sloan?" Callie asked sheepishly, causing Arizona to look at her in concern.

"What's the issue?"

"Mark tried to sleep with Amelia."

"He tried to _rape_ me."

Callie just stared on in shock.

"He-he what?"

The whole group was silent at this point, staring directly at Lexie. The girl just looked at each of them in turn, tearing up. She opened her mouth to speak, but just got up and ran out of the house. Meredith, Derek, and the rest of the crew followed her out, leaving only Amelia, Arizona, and Callie in the house. They sat in shocked silence for a moment before Meredith called Amelia's phone, letting them know that Lexie was okay, but they were just going to go home.

"Goody-two-shoes Lexie's boyfriend tried to rape you, Ames?"

"Yeah. It was a few years ago though, and he failed, so it doesn't affect me much anymore."

Arizona nodded.

"Um, Callie, are you okay?" Amelia asked, the first time she'd spoken to Callie in a week.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, shooting Arizona her best 'we need to talk later' look. Arizona somehow understood, and nodded. Amelia frowned slightly at their newest silent exchange, but accepted it in this context.

With another look from Arizona, Callie took her opportunity to leave the room for Arizona's room. As soon as she heard their conversation start, she made sure to note that the walls in this house were paper-thin.

"Amelia, what's your issue?"

"What?"

"You've never been this clingy before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Amelia, are you jealous?"

"Jealous of who?" Amelia asked, laughing.

"Callie."

Amelia stopped laughing.

"I..."

"So you are."

"Kinda. I mean, when you see your girlfriend asleep all over someone else it kinda makes you uncomfortable."

"You said we were good!"

"We are good. I'm just not good with her!"

"Calliope didn't do anything!"

"Arizona, I fucking saw you all curled up in bed!"

"We already had this discussion, Amelia. I already told you that was my fault! I cuddle toward people in my sleep and you know that, dammit!"

Amelia groaned, the sound muffled through the wall.

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened."

"Amelia, I can't control my actions in my fucking sleep. That's not how the human body works."

Although she couldn't quite hear it, Callie could imagine the sigh from Amelia.

"Arizona, I-"

"No, Amelia, you're being ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm the one being ridiculous?"

"Yes."

"I know you tend to heat-seek in your sleep, but that doesn't explain why she was in your bed in the first place!"

"I already told you that as well! We didn't think to set her up a bed!"

"And that explains why you still haven't?"

"She's been sleeping on the couch."

And that was the first lie Arizona told. They'd still been sleeping in Arizona's room, just way further apart.

"So, that's why the couch looked like it hadn't been touched in a week when I first got here."

It hadn't.

"I tidied up before anyone came over."

The second lie.

"You never do that."

"Yeah I do."

The third.

"I should go."

"You should."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Mhm."

"Goodnight, Arizona."

"Night."

Callie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. That was when she realized she hadn't even taken five steps into the room. She'd pulled the door closed behind her and stopped.

"Callie?" she heard from the other room.

"Yeah?"

"She's gone."

Callie slowly walked back out of Arizona's room and into the living room.

"How much of that did you hear?" the blonde asked morosely, and Callie sighed.

"All of it, I'm pretty sure."

Arizona muttered something along the lines of _damn these walls_ under her breath, and Callie frowned.

"You know what?" Callie asked.

"What?"

"I'm gonna go get us some food. Then we can eat, talk, watch movies, and do whatever the hell we want because it's Friday night."

Arizona laughed and nodded, so Callie grabbed Arizona's hoodie (which she had pretty much stolen at this point) and her car keys and headed out the door.

She returned an hour or so later with a huge bag from Taco Bell and a couple of rented movies. She walked in the house to find, well, no sign of anyone. Barbara and Daniel were out of town for the weekend, but where had Arizona gone in the hour since Callie had left? She searched the house, and it wasn't until she had all but given up that she got a text from Arizona, simply saying - _treehouse._

Callie headed out into the backyard; and sure enough, there was a faint glow coming from up in a tree. She turned her phone flashlight on and headed to the base of the tree. She circled around it a few times but couldn't find a way up.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair?"

It was then that she heard the crying.

"Arizona?"

"Uh huh?"

"You gonna let me come up there?"

Callie heard a noise, but before she could register it - the bottom rung of a rope ladder hit her in the head.

Arizona's crying was replaced by hysterical laughter as Callie groaned.

"Thanks."

She picked the food bag up off of the ground. Rubbing her head, she climbed up to the top to find Arizona with a cigarette hanging from her mouth and a bottle of wine in her hand.

"What - Arizona?"

"Calliope, I-I have wine. And I have cigarettes. Which is awful I know, but I very rarely smoke, only when I know I'm gonna be in trouble. Like now."

"Arizona..."

Arizona just took another puff of her cigarette.

"I know."

"You..."

"I know."

"You should really trade out the wine and cigarettes for, uhm, tacos and slushies?"

The blonde laughed.

"I'll put away the wine, but I'm gonna keep the cigarette. You can take the rest of them. I just want this one."

"Arizona..."

"Just this one. That's all."

"Okay," Callie said, taking the bottle from her.

"Well, we said we'd talk, so let's talk."

"You talk first."

"What about?"

"Mark Sloan."

Callie sighed, but nodded.

"Mark was my boyfriend before. He was the one who raped me. And he's a good kid, I didn't press charges, he just hung out with the worst people for a long time, but Lexie's safe with him. He's different. Seventeen-year-old Mark and eighteen-year-old Mark are completely different people. But yes, he was the one who raped me and got me pregnant, but I don't hold him accountable for the abuse situation. That was all my mom."

A lone tear crept down Arizona's cheek, and Callie wiped it away.

"Hey, don't cry. This is all over and done with. It's in the past. I'm okay."

Arizona's eyes drifted down to the still-fading bruise on Callie's collarbone.

"Arizona. I'm fine. You saved my life."

"I-I what?"

"I think my mother was just a few weeks short of pulling a weapon. A knife, or a gun. I genuinely think you saved my life."

Arizona fell into Callie at that, arms wrapped around her tightly. Callie hugged her back, and they just sat there for a few minutes before Arizona decided to talk.

"I think I'm really in the doghouse with Amy now, and I didn't even do anything wrong. I don't get it."

"You did lie to her earlier. I haven't been sleeping on the couch, you didn't tidy up, you never tidy up for them."

"I- yeah, I guess I did. But that's not even what she's mad about."

"True."

They just sat there in silence for a while longer before going inside to eat and watch movies for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia will mellow out soon, don't worry. As for tonight's episode (especially the sneak peek at the end) I'm not okay and I am worried but Calzona will rise I swear. Also Sara Ramirez's tweet yesterday was terrifying and I swear if she leaves the show I will die and never recover and the only thing that could help would be Amyzona because I ship them only second to Calzona. (cease rant) Hope you all enjoyed the Amyzona angst and the Calzona hurt/comfort - I'm gonna try to update again tomorrow but they put season 2 of HTGAWM on Netflix so I might be occupied... Remember to head over to my twitter, @fuckingcalzona and leave me prompts! Good night and love you all! -Jo <3


End file.
